


Keeping Secrets

by Daffodil3126



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffodil3126/pseuds/Daffodil3126
Summary: Katie Scarlett Finnegan is the best friend of Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. They have been friends since they were old enough to walk, but even they do not know the secret that Katie has been keeping since her mother and father died after visiting New Orleans, Louisiana. No one know the monster Katie battles every time she returns home from school and work at the Mystic Grill. However, when Damon and Stefan Salvatore move to Mystic Falls Katie's world expands and gets turned upside down by love, loss and vampirism. Will it make her a better person or will she overcome her secrets and make it out alive?(DamonxOc, Tylerxoc for a hot minute, then Elijah.oc.)
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Tyler Lockwood/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Keeping Secrets**

Katie Finnegan’s house sat on a beautiful street lined with beautiful houses. It was actually right down the street from her best friend Elena’s. Elena had recently lost her parents and was now under the guardianship of her aunt Jenna. It was a bleak situation, but one that Elena and her brother Jeremy could with time bounce back from with the loving support of their aunt. Katie on the other hand had long been plagued by the loss of her parents who died from a cause unknown to her when she was just ten years old.

Unlike Elena and Jeremy, Katie didn’t have any loving aunts or uncles to take her in. All she had was the abusive grandfather who she had never even met despite the fact that he lived in the same town that she did. She didn’t even know what he looked like until he showed up on the doorsteps of her parents house with a suitcase and two moving trucks. One was for her parents stuff to be packed up and auctioned off and the other was full of his.

Only after he showed up did she realize that she had seen him around town, but her parents never acknowledged him. At first she couldn’t understand it. For the first few months he was okay. He didn’t talk to her or play with her much but that was fine with her since she was always good at playing by herself, but once the social workers stopped coming by to make sure she was settling in okay, things started taking a turn for the worse. If she accidentally spilled her drink or dropped even a crumb he would lash out at her. Then she started understanding why her mother ran away with her father at the age of seventeen.

As she got older she got to know how to stay out of his way when he was sober, but when he was drunk there was no avoiding him. By the time she was seventeen she was sneaking out of the house on weekly biases just to get away from him. She thought over the years that her friends, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie would have figured out what was happening to her at home, but they never did. She became too good at hiding it and brushing off the bruises and cuts as her being clumsy. So they never asked more and she never told. She put on a good face and acted like every other sporty teen age girl looking forward to getting into college on a scholarship. She dreamed of the day she could leave Mystic Falls in her rear view and never look back.

**Chapter 1**

Katie Finnegan sat at the dimly lit roll top desk, in her bedroom writing in a spiral notebook that had the word journal written on the front cover in black ink. Her auburn waves, tamed with just the right amount of styling product, hung around her face and she tucked one tendril behind her ear then pushed her glasses up her nose and continued writing. "Today was the second day of school. Summer is officially over, no more avoiding my friends as much as possible. I saw Caroline and Bonnie at cheer camp, but Elena didn’t make it this year. So it's back to the real world. And the real world has given us high school girls some new eye candy. His name is Stefan and he already has eyes only for Elena. Although, it seems like Caroline is going to give her a run for her money. She's already practically stalking the guy. I'm supposed to be getting ready to go to the stupid back to school bonfire tonight, but I don't really want to go. Why would I? It's just going to be a bunch of people getting drunk and hooking up and that will just remind me that no one wants to be with me. I'm invisible. Sometimes I think I'm just a ghost that only my friends can see and sometimes even they don't see me. I'm not looking forward to sneaking out tonight. Last time I got caught Grandpa nearly beat me to death. But I have to go tonight otherwise I will never hear the end of it from Caroline in the morning. So I’ll talk to you later, Journal."

Katie tucked the pen inside, closed the book and pushed it away from her. With a sigh she pulled on a pair of dark wash distressed jeans, a black ac dc tank top and her favorite black leather jacket that she'd found for a good price at the local resale shop. She finished the look off with red converse and touch of tastefully smudged eyeliner.

With tentative steps she pushed open her bedroom window and eased herself out onto the roof. After glancing over the edge to make sure her grandpa wasn't waiting for her at the bottom like the last time, she started climbing down the surprisingly strong rose trellis. Now that she was safely out of the house she put her car into neutral and pushed it a few blocks away then started it and headed to the party.

The party was what she expected it to be and after drinking a few cups of beer and having a few laughs with Bonnie, she decided to stop, otherwise she wouldn't be able to climb back up to her room. She was tossing her empty cup into the trash when she spotted Stefan, who had taken up most of Elena's time, near the treeline watching her talk to her ex boyfriend Matt. Excusing herself from Bonnie who was telling her how she saw a crow when she touched Elena's hand she headed over to Stefan. "Hey." She greeted him with a small smile that he returned with his own greeting as if he didn't want to talk to her. "Don't worry unlike every other girl at this party I'm not going to throw myself at you." She laughed as she moved to stand a few feet beside him, making Stefan surprisingly give her a laugh and a genuine smile. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Katie, Elena's friend." She informed him. "I saw you over here looking all jealous and I figured I'd let you know that you don't need to be."

"Yeah, why's that?" He asked turning toward her without moving his feet as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I know it's not my place to say and I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, but...she's over Matt. Has been for a long time now. She just couldn't make herself hurt him." She answered. "She's sweet like that."

"Well, you're..."

"Weird." She finished since it seemed like he was looking for the right word to describe her.

"I was going to say forward, but weird works." He laughed. "You know, you're the first girl that hasn't tried to hit on me since I got to this school. It's kinda refreshing, but I don't get it." He looked at her with pursed lips and puzzled eyes. "Why are you trying to help me get the girl?" Stefan asked.

"Because I’m weird.” Katie answered as if she were trying to sound mysterious then laughed. “Na, it’s really because I knew I didn't stand a chance." She answered as she dropped her eyes to the ground then got quiet for a second. "And also because she's one of my best friends and she's had a hard year. She could use a little happiness."

"How do you know I'll make her happy?" He asked with a tight lipped smile.

Katie glanced up at where Matt and Elena had been to see that Matt was gone and Elena was looking at the two of them. "Because," she started then turned to look at Stefan across her shoulder, "now she's the one looking jealous."

She was pretty sure that once Stefan looked at Elena he forgot all about her. So she went back to the party, meeting Bonnie at the top of the small hill. "Hey, where you goin'?" Bonnie asked when Katie walked past her.

"The grill. I need coffee if I'm going to sober up enough to get home before Grandpa leaves for work and realizes my car isn't there." She replied and kept walking.

"Okay, we’ll meet you there later." Bonnie called after her and Katie waved over her shoulder letting her friend know she heard her.

After getting a hot coffee Katie chose a table outside and pulled the book they had been assigned for English out of her bag. She was half way through the assigned chapters when sirens started blaring and cop cars sped past the grill toward the party. After they passed out of sight her phone vibrated and she looked at the screen to see a text from Bonnie that said, "Vicki was attacked by an animal."

She didn't have enough minutes left on her phone to text Bonnie back, so she called her since it was free. "Hey, what do you mean she was attacked by an animal? Is everyone okay?"

"I don't know, Elena and Jeremy found her in the woods with some kind of bite on her neck. No one else seems to be hurt, but they’re putting Vicki in an ambulance right now." Bonnie answered, sounding worried and tense.

"Oh my god, do I need to come back?" Katie pressed her fingertips to her lips not knowing what else she could say.

"No, me and Caroline are about to head your way. We’re gonna sober up while we wait for news." Bonnie told her.

"Okay, just...stay safe okay?" She got a positive answer from Bonnie then hung up the phone. Not being able to read anymore she tucked the book into her bag and focused on sipping the still hot coffee. Ten minutes later Bonnie pulled up and parked in front of the grill. They got a table inside and the other two girls ordered coffee.

"Why didn't he go for me?" Caroline asked sounding whinier than usual, clearly talking about Stefan. "How come the guys that I want never want me?"

"I'm not gonna touch that one." Bonnie answered.

Caroline looked to Katie for answers. "Yeah, I'm not answering that either."

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing..." She started listing off the things wrong with herself. Katie pulled a I'm gonna keep my mouth shut look and took a sip of lukewarm coffee. "And Elena always says the right thing. God, she doesn't even try and he just picks her. She's the one that everyone picks for everything. I try... SO hard and I'm never the one."

"It's not a competition." Bonnie said, looking at Katie for back up.

"Sorry, Bon, but sometimes it kinda feels like one." Katie said with a shrug.

"See." Caroline said with a motion to Katie. "Thank you."

After things calmed down and Caroline sobered up a little, Bonnie left the table to go pay the bill. Katie looked up from her empty cup and noticed Caroline smiling at someone and followed her gaze to a dark haired, ice blue eyed, gorgeous guy who was smiling back at her. "Looks like you found someone to like you back." Katie told Caroline with a grunt as she slid out of the chair and grabbed her bag. "Tell Bonnie I said good night."

"I will." Caroline replied not breaking eye contact with the guy. Katie just rolled her eyes and walked away.

She managed to sneak successfully back into her room and sat down at her desk, pulling her journal out and flipping to a fresh page. "Well the party was as I predicted it would be, except Vicki Donovan got attacked by some kind of animal. I wasn't there to see it, but it was apparently pretty bad. After the party Caroline, Bonnie and I met up at the grill to sober up. I got to listen to Caroline complain about how she never gets the guy and Elena gets everything. Of course right after this conversation she catches some super hot, blue eyed guy’s attention. Like, I can't stress enough how hot this guy was. The contrast of his dark hair and ice blue eyes was enough to make a girl's heart melt, not to mention the cute smirk he was giving Caroline. I hate to sound like Caroline, but why don't guys ever look at me? I mean I may not be crazy beautiful like Elena, Bonnie and Caroline, but I don't think I'm ugly either. Maybe that's why, because no one notices the average girl. And that's exactly how I would categorize myself. Whatever, who needs a guy anyway? All they bring is trouble. I need sleep. Ttyl Journal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

After a mundane day at school Katie went to work at the bar. "You and Stefan talked, all night?" She heard Caroline asking Elena as she walked up to their table outside with their order and set it on the table before she joined them. "There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there." Elena answered as she folded a flier for the comet party that was happening in the town square tonight.

"Wait, what did I miss?" Katie asked, confused.

"Stefan came by Elena's last night to make sure she's okay." Bonnie answered. "Apparently they didn't do anything."

"What, why not? He's hot." Katie asked in disbelief.

"I don't know." Elena laughed dismissively.

"Elena, come on we're your friends. You're supposed to share the smut." Caroline argued.

"We just talked for hours." Elena argued not looking at her friends.

Katie and Bonnie shared a smile at Caroline's prying. "Okay what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already. Okay it's easy." Katie picked up a flyer and folded it as she listened to Caroline. "Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex."

"Profound." Elena commented, still not looking at Caroline, but she stopped mid fold and looked to be in thought for a second before she tossed the piece of paper on the table and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked, noticing Elena’s sudden change of action.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. And if I sit here long enough I’ll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." She grabbed her bag and walked off.

"Well that's a change." Katie said as she grabbed her pen and order pad and stood up. "It's good to see her half way happy again, but I need to get back to work before they fire my sorry ass." Her two friends just smiled and shook their heads as she headed back inside.

Later, while her friends and everyone else gathered outside to watch the comet Katie stood behind the bar at the grill. She had just given a customer their nachos when the super hot guy that caught Caroline’s eye the other night sat down and ordered a drink. "Here you go." Katie said, trying to sound chipper and not the least bit nervous as she placed a napkin down on the bar in front of him and set the glass of bourbon on it.

"You're one of Elena's friends, right?" He asked as he slid the glass closer then picked it up and took a drink.

"Uh, yeah." She answered surprised that he had even noticed her. "How do you know Elena?" She drew out the question then realized how rude she had sounded and added, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all." He told her with a smile that made his blue eyes brighter then took another sip of his drink. "She came by my uncle's house earlier today to see my brother."

"Oh, okay. Stefan mentioned that he lived with his uncle, but he never mentioned a brother." She said as she leaned a hip against the bar and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We don't really get along. It's complicated." He answered. "I'm Damon." He reached his hand across the bar.

Katie took it without a second thought. "Katie." She shook it once then let go.

He was taking another sip when Vicki walked out of the bathroom and looked at him with a slack jaw and a confused face. "I know you."

Damon looked at her. "Well that's unfortunate."

Vicki walked around the bar, a little closer as she blinked in confusion. "I...I don't know how, but...your face..." Katie looked back and forth between the two of them, curiously. "I'm sorry, excuse me."

Damon looked back at Katie with wide eyes. "Well that was weird."

"She's probably just high again." Katie popped off before her boss called her name. "Duty calls." She sighed and patted the bar as she pushed her hip off of it. "It was nice meeting you, Damon."

Before she could move her hand from the bar Damon grabbed it and brought it to his lips. "Nice to meet you too, Katie." He gave her a small smile, kissed the back of her hand then let it go.

She felt herself blushing as she headed to the back where she knew her boss would be. "Look," he started as soon as he saw her, "You were here all day almost every day during the summer and now you are here every day from the time you get out of school to closing. I can't keep paying you overtime and Vicki needs to start pulling her weight. So go have some fun for once. Vicki's going to cover your shift."

"Fine." She sighed and started undoing the strings of her apron as she headed to the hook then hung it up. When she walked out of the back she hoped to see Damon still sitting at the bar, but he was nowhere to be seen. So she headed to the table where Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler sat arguing about something.

"How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister." Matte said. He turned to Katie as everyone split up. "Have you seen her?"

"Not since about ten minutes ago." She told him with a shake of her head. "I’ll help you look outside." She followed him out to the square then went separate ways.

She was doing a glance over of the square when she thought she heard a faint scream and looked up to see two people standing at the edge of the roof of a building, their backs illuminated by the streetlights. "What the hell?" She whispered as she took off toward the building. After running around the perimeter of the building she finally found a ladder that led to the roof and started climbing.

"You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls." She heard Stefan's voice and followed it quietly. "Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart. At least then I'd be rid of you."

She eased her head around the big metal air conditioning unit that she was hiding behind to see Stefan and Damon arguing while Vicki cried on the gravel roof top. "Huh. Wow." Damon said with a look at his brother then moved down to Vicki and gently pulled her to him by her arm. "Come here, sweetheart. It's okay." He leaned down and whispered something in her ear and she stopped crying.

He stepped back and motioned to her then to Stefan before she looked around her and asked, "What happened? Where am I?"

"You okay?" Stefan asked and Vicki looked up at him.

"I took some pills man. I'm good." Vicki laughed.

Seeing that she was okay, Katie came out of hiding and ran over to the girl. "Vicki, hey, everyone's been looking for you." She placed her hand on Vicki's arm just for her to pull away. It was no surprise, the two weren't exactly friends. "Come on, let's go take care of those stitches." She gave Vicki a jerk of her head as she glared at the two guys on the roof who just looked back at her. Damon gave her a smirk when her eyes landed on him and she found herself no longer fooled by how cute he was because if she had heard them right they were talking about how they were vampires. They were crazy.

After delivering Vicki to Matt with Stefan strangely by her side, telling them some story about how he found her wandering around on the roof, Katie told everyone goodnight and went home. "Where the hell have you been?" Her grandpa asked as soon as she walked into the front door that led straight into the living room. His slurred words told her that he was drunk and the best thing to do was answer with one word and make a mad dash up the stairs.

"Work." With her head down she started for the stairs.

"Bullshit!" He yelled and chased after her, but she was already halfway up the stairs that he could never conquer when he was this drunk. So he thankfully gave up and Katie disappeared into her room.

She tossed her bag to the floor near her desk with a sigh then moved to the stereo on her headboard that doubled as a bookshelf and turned it up, blaring the local rock station. Her uncle yelled at her to turn it down, but times like these were the only times that she could blare the music because her grandpa was too drunk to do anything about it.

Needing to relax she took her long, auburn hair out of the tight ponytail that was giving her a headache and sat down at her desk as she shook out her thick waves, sighing at the relief. Thinking about what she had heard Stefan and Damon talking about she woke up her computer and pulled up the web browser. She typed in Mystic Falls and vampires. Nothing came up. She started thinking about Vicki, and trying to figure out why it was her up there with them. Why the girl that had been attacked by an animal at a party that Stefan was at, was on the roof with him and his mysterious brother. So she back spaced over vampires and typed in animal attack instead. A story about Vicki popped up along with a story about two people who were attacked by an animal while camping and a couple who disappeared on their way through. Not finding anything else she brushed it off as her mind running away from her.

After shutting off the computer she pulled out her journal and began writing. "Well, I've had an interesting night. It started when I served Damon, Stefan's older brother and the smoking hot guy that Caroline was eyeing, at the bar last night. This is going to sound pathetic especially considering what I'm going to tell you later in this entry, but I like him and it's not because he's really freaking hot, but because he actually noticed me. Like I said, pathetic. I served him his drink and he struck up a conversation with me. That never happens to me. That was the good part of my night. The bad part happened after I had to leave Damon to talk with my boss who told me I work too much and to clock out and have fun. I didn't have fun. Instead I helped the gang look for the stoner bitch Vicki. I expected her to just be out back getting high or popping pills, but instead I found her crying on top of a roof with Stefan and Damon Salvatore. But the weird thing was Damon and Stefan were talking about being vampires and the town's people staking them in the heart if they found out. I wanted to think they were crazy. I still want to think they are bat shit crazy, but then Damon whispered something in Vicki's ear and she forgot how she even got on the roof in the first place. I know she was high, but I've seen high people before and this was something different. The Salvatore brothers are dangerous and I have no intention of spending time around them if I can help it. I could never talk to my friends about this. I mean, Elena's practically dating Stefan. What am I supposed to tell her, "Hey, your boyfriend and his brother are vampires."? No that would make me sound as crazy as Bonnie's grams...as crazy as I-"

Hearing a thud outside she put down her pen, closed the book and moved to the window to look out. Not seeing anything she slid up the window and leaned out to get a better look. She didn't see anything and was shutting the window when Damon's face appeared right in front of hers causing her to scream and stumble back.

He sighed and put his forehead on the glass. "Calm down and open the window please." He picked up his head and rolled his blue eyes. "No need to be dramatic."

"What? No." She scoffed, still stunned to see him on her roof. "How did you even get up here?"

"I jumped." He answered as if it were obvious. "Now open the window."

Katie crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't even know you. What are you doing here?"

"Open the window and invite me in and I'll tell you." He told her with an aggravated, smart-alecky smile.

"What so you can whisper in my ear and wipe my memory like you did to Vicki?" She asked backing away from the window.

"You saw that huh?" He asked, sounding like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yeah, I saw that." She said with a sway of her head.

"Okay, I promise if you let me in that I won't wipe your memory. I just need to know what all you heard tonight and this conversation would be a lot easier if you would just let me in." He said glancing around to make sure no one had seen him.

She realized then that if one of the neighbors saw him outside and told her grandpa she would be in a world of hurt. So she pushed the window up and stepped aside. "Get in here before someone sees you."

"Thank you." He told her as he stuck a leg inside then ducked through the window. "That’s better." He straightened his jacket and looked around. "Cozy."

She sat down on her bed, crossing her legs. "So what do you want to know?"

"I want to know exactly what you heard me and Stefan talking about tonight." He said not looking at her but the books that sat along the back of her desk.

"I heard Stefan say that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls and for you to let Vicki go tell everyone about it so that they would drive a stake through his heart and he could finally be rid of you." She said putting it all on the table even though she knew there was about a seventy-five percent chance that he could wipe her memory or simply kill her for knowing something she shouldn't.

"Well, you heard right. I'm a vampire, so is Stefan." He hadn't said anything else and was still looking around her room when he placed his hand on her journal. She jumped off the bed and snatched it off the desk before he could open it. He looked at her as if she were a weirdo. "You can snoop through anything in this room, but not this." She turned from him and tucked the book under her pillow.

"Why? Are there naughty thoughts about me in there?" He asked with a smile and a flick of his brow.

"Anyone ever tell you you're cocky?" She asked avoiding his question as she sat back down on her bed.

"Only every day of my life." He said with a sarcastic smile as he finally sat down backwards in her desk chair. "You seem oddly calm for someone with a vampire in their bedroom. So you either don't believe that I could drink you like a human juice box or you do believe me and you just don't care."

"I want to believe you, because I've always had an open mind like that, and I don't have any explanation for what I saw happen with Vicki on that roof, but at the same time I feel like I need better proof because drugs make people do strange things." She answered as she brought her feet up on the bed to sit Indian style.

"You want me to prove to you that I'm a vampire?" He asked and she simply shrugged. "You realize you're practically asking me to feed on you right?" He asked with raised brows and wide eyes.

"Maybe." She said with a shrug. "But that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" He asked, surprised with himself and the fact that he hadn't just compelled this girl to forget everything she had heard on the roof, but he was actually having fun talking to her. Any other girl would be screaming or running away…or both.

"I don't know, vampires obviously have tricks like whatever you did to Vicki. What else can you do?" She replied looking him up and down almost challengingly. "Oh and is Vicki going to become a vampire? I assume the so-called animal attack was really one of you considering she was on the roof with two vampires."

"You're too observant for your own good." He said with a shake of his head that made it seem like something bad was going to happen to her for knowing too much. "No, bites don't turn you." He answered then looked at her seeming to be in thought. "As for the proof you need from my bag of tricks...here," he held his hand out to her, "give me your hand."

"Are you going to drink my blood?" She asked suspiciously.

"Only if you want me to." He mentally slapped himself. He didn't need her permission, if he wanted it he could take it from her, permission be damned.

"Will it keep you from hurting more people if I do let you have some of my blood?" She asked and he just smirked and shook his head no. "Then no. Are you going to hurt me?" She asked still not placing her hand in his that was still stretched out to her.

"Only a little." He said with a spark of adventure in his light blue eyes. Katie couldn't resist and she placed her hand in his with her palm facing up. "Do you trust me?" He asked with a smile.

"Not one bit, but go ahead anyway." She told him with a wave of her hand.

You're either really brave or really stupid." He commented as he picked up the letter opener off of her desk and with a flick of his hand sliced open the meaty part of her palm between her thumb and wrist. She flinched and sucked in a sharp breath, but otherwise did nothing. He noticed her high tolerance to pain, but didn't comment on it.

When he smiled up at her, blood veins under his eyes popped to the surface and the whites of his eyes turned red. "Does that mean that you're trying to not drink me?" She asked with a motion to his eyes and he smiled, showing off his fangs.

He blinked a few times and the fangs and blood vessels went away. "Yeah, let's go with that." He answered then looked down at her bleeding hand. "Now, here," he bit his wrist and held it over to her, "drink up.”

"Ew, no." She shook her head and he rolled his eyes.

"Just do it. You won't turn into a vampire I promise."

"Fine." She wrinkled her nose and instead of sucking on his wrist like he thought she would she caught a thick drop of blood with her tongue then licked over the bite mark to collect the rest of it before the bite healed.

"Now, watch." He nodded to her hand that was still resting in his.

She watched with wide eyes as the gash slowly closed and the pain faded. "Okay, I believe you. You’re a vampire." She took her hand from his and ran her finger over the area where the cut had been then turned her eyes to his. "Now what?"

"I don't know yet." He said as he rested his chin on the back of the chair. "Can I trust you not to say anything to any of your little friends?"

"I don't know, can I trust that you won't kill or hurt any of my little friends?" She asked as she scooted back and leaned against the wall.

He thought about it long and hard. As much as he liked this girl, she was still just another expendable human who was also a liability. She knew too much and therefore needed to be taken out of the picture, but something about her made him want to trust her. For the first time in a very long time he didn't want to play with a girl's head. If he did that then she wouldn't really be herself anymore and he probably wouldn't enjoy her company as much. "I promise I won't kill any of your friends. Does feeding on one of them count as hurting? Because I really like Caroline. She seems...easy."

"Yes, it does." She told him with an eye roll as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then I can't promise not to hurt her." He told her with a big smile.

She just rolled her eyes and shook her head, her eyes catching the time on her alarm clock as she did. "Shit, it's getting late and I have school tomorrow." She said as she slid off the bed and moved to the window. "You should get going." She slid the window up and jerked her head toward it.

"I'm not leaving until you promise me that you won't say anything to anyone about what we are." He said not moving from the desk chair.

"Fine, as long as you don't kill anyone I'll keep your secret." She said with a sigh not sounding like she meant it.

"That doesn't work for me, you have to promise." He said looking down at her with an almost pouting expression. 

"Fine, I promise I won't tell." She told him grumpily.

"Thank you." He told her with a small smile then picked up her hand and kissed it where he had cut her before. His eyes turned red and veins popped below them and she watched them disappear as he pulled back and smirked at her. "Goodnight."


End file.
